


Love You Too Much

by sleepyhyo



Series: Someday [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, mentions of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Hyojin is pretty and Jaeyoung cant stand it. He wants to know every part of of him.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: Someday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of the previous fic technically yet it can be read without the first one.
> 
> inspired partly by hyojin’s reply on this [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_mysweet0422/status/1292771403272355840?s=21)

Falling, so far, so deep into a never ending well of darkness. There's no telling where you’ll go you yell out into the open space but it goes nowhere. It was this feeling in Jaeyoung’s chest that could be described only like this.

Hyojin was his keeper and cherub. A driving force over his own emotions and actions. He didn’t want to kiss sometimes, he needed it all the time. To be together only some nights it was agonizing. Holding him not for necessity but just because it was a possibility. That’s what he wanted.

Soft and sweet as he seemed he'd seen this image twisted before. Broken, bruised and still so gorgeous. It always caused his heart to beat. His heart thumping against his ribs like it could burst out any second. He was Hyojin's but he didn't know if Hyojin was his. Hyojin was no one's really. From his own words he said many times drunken on sleep. Jaeyoung fussed over if he wanted to be had, passing that over and over in his mind. 

Jaeyoung craved and yearned so much it drove him crazy. Now, it’s become a shameful attitude rooted in jealousy . It made his skin crawl that he wasn't the only one. He wasn't good enough. Hyojin gave so much of himself out but still nobody could keep it. His whole being seemed like it was on another plane than himself. It wasn't something attainable in his eyes. Having his affection returned. 

Since their first time Hyojin told him he would be the only one. If that was empty, he didn't want to know, didn't want to hear about it. As long as he got to hold him. That could be enough . It’d have to be enough. Ever since that night things changed. With comfortable air between them they acted on even a small gesture. Hyojin indulged in Jaeyoung’s help. He always tried to keep distance between them but they fell into each other so easily. Changyoon had once jokingly told him it was like they'd become lovers. Entertaining that thought was more dangerous than it should’ve me. Honestly Hyojin wasn't hard to read. He had habits that were telltale signs yet not everyone will look that closely at him. Jaeyoung couldn’t help but want to observe. It filled him with a strange pride more often than not, that he knew Hyojin that well. 

Jaeyoung wanted to possess it all. Hyojin’s thoughts and feelings. Why didn’t they have the same attachment? He wanted to hold a piece of him nobody else did. He wanted to be selfish. 

Hyojin didn’t hesitate with everyone else like he did with Jaeyoung. 

Jaeyoung was utterly in love with Hyojin. As obvious as it seemed he wasn’t sure of it. Seeing his reaction to everything else he knows that must be what it is.

He’s mapped out his body by now. The feeling of his legs, the scars even Hyojin failed to remember were there. 

Hyojin kept his body to himself from people on the outside of his circle. There was little to hide and they all saw it but nobody else has. Even if he had tried to hide things like his tattoos it'd be impossible not to find out at least once. Often the thought crossed his mind if Hyojin was ashamed of those. Maybe they were signs of a time he wished to forget? So he'd asked. Hyojin only smiled at him and laughed that night. 

"Do you think I should start showing off more?" his voice was full of amusement.

'No.' Jaeyoung thought. It was like a secret though a shared one it was only him who was constantly touching them. Praising them. Tracing his hands and sweet lips against the painted skin. Wrapping his arms around Hyojin, he held him close. Face burying in his chest. His answer was clear and Hyojin pet his hair. Intimacy that was hard to come by in the past.

Now they were busy and Hyojijn seemed happier than usual but he was working so hard. The fingers on his hands were fully healed and resting.  
Suffering the abuse of nerves had shifted to other things. Hyojin takes to biting the inside of his mouth and his lip. Jaeyoung will find himself reaching to remove it before he hurts himself. Jaeyoung wishes Hyojin would use him as a pillar again. A moment of peace was hard to find in these times though. Hyojin was somewhat different too. It was a good change. Jaeyoung learned if you're close to a person you will always be surprised to find more. You might not even be looking for it yet it just slips out. 

Like now his eyes are tired as he  
looks around curiosity testing his mind. Laying on Hyojin’s bed staring at his phone, his eyes catch something. Tapping the shoulder beside him, Hyojin stares at him sleepily. 

Jaeyoung speaks low only for them to hear, not exactly a whisper. "Do you really have that many moles? How many are there?"

Hyojin raises an eyebrow at him. Holding up his phone an 'ooh' expression replaces one of confusion. 

Hyojin hums, "There are a lot of them only I can see...it was a weird thing to brag about I guess?" 

"No. It's not. But, you didn't answer me."

"The point of that tmi was a thing only I knew so why would I tell you?"

"I just. I’m curious?."

"You've never been that interested before."

Jaeyoung bites his lips feeling guilty for some reason.

Hyojin touches his arm. "You should try to find out yourself then." 

It's like a punch to his gut.

"Are you...inviting me?"

"Do you need an invitation? Or just want one?"

Jaeyoung doesn’t know how to answer him. He lays on his back, stomach full of nerves. 

“Well you have it....” he whispers.

Hyojin’s hand falls from his arm. Jaeyoung feels like an idiot.

It takes everything to look back over. Hyojin looks peaceful. He’s falling asleep. Jaeyoung thinks laying in bed is when Hyojin looks most beautiful. Jaeyoung just watches as he falls deeper into a rem state. Jaeyoung touches his cheek lightly trying not to stir him. The moles there are like a constellation, at least that’s what people say and he agrees. Its endearing. He moves to lean over Hyojin and move his hair off his forehead. It has faded into a strange mix like a magenta color and he likes it a lot. Hyojin’s eyes move under his his eyelids but he doesn’t seem to wake up. Jaeyoung wants to kiss him and feels sort of like a creep. Only sort of though.

Jaeyoung’s lips touch to that spot. Then he slowly kisses Hyojin’s neck. His eyes search for more marks. Hyojin is so complacent. Biting into his shoulder, it stirs that still state. Hyojin’s eyebrows are drawn together. That's not enough to wake him up. Jaeyoung guesses because his body doesn’t move. Sitting up he brings his hands to Hyojin’s waist. Sliding under his shirt he enjoys the feeling of skin. Pushing the shirt up higher on his stomach Jaeyoung thinks for a second. Bringing his head down, he drags his tongue up to Hyojin’s navel. Kissing back down Jaeyoung stops as he feels movement. Looking up Hyojin is staring back at him. 

His voice is low as he speaks, “I didn’t think you were into this kind of stuff...”

Jaeyoung feels his ears grow hot with shame. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry I told you, you have permission. It's ok. But if you were trying to...well...you didn’t let me sleep long enough.”

Those words scare him a lot. Jaeyoung never thought about nor lost himself with anyone else like this .

Jaeyoung comes back up to kiss him. Hyojin’s hands pull him closer. Everything is so sweet he’s going to choke on it. Pulling apart Hyojin is smiling. 

“Don’t forget to start counting.” 

Hyojin sits up pushing Jaeyoung forward. Hooking the bottom of his shirt he pulls it up over his head. Sliding off the bed next Hyojin undos his pants and he can't help but to just stare in awe. Jaeyoung sits on the side of the bed quickly following him and begins to undress. When they’re bare to each other Hyojin stands in front of him. Taking this as a cue he searches over every spot he can. He runs his hands all over Hyojin’s body. Shaking and coming undone just for him. Hyojin tilts his head back as his fingers come to his neck. He opens his legs wider and leans forward as hands drag down his back. Trembling, he moves to straddle Jaeyoung’s thighs. It's all too much.

“Hyojin you’re so pretty. You’re so gorgeous god.”

Hyojin whines but doesn’t say anything just leans his head into Jaeyoung’s shoulder. 

“I want to eat you out really bad right now.” 

“Shit Jaeyoung...”

“Can I?”

“Yeah...”

Jaeyoung pulls Hyojin’s hips to sit on his lap as he lays down. He must realize what he wants because his skin turns pretty and pink. It was rare to see Hyojin embarrassed or shy. He tried to act like he wasn’t at least. He positions his hips over Jaeyoung’s face. With his hand he coaxes him to sit. His tongue teases at Hyojin’s rim hands holding him steady by his thighs. Working his way in Jaeyoung moves his mouth making sure to get him wet. From above him he can hear quiet moans. 

He can feel Hyojin shake even more as he goes deeper sucking slightly. Hyojin taps him.

“Too much. Ah stop.”

Jaeyoung does and Hyojin slowly lays on the bed on his stomach. 

“Are you alright we can stop?”

Jaeyoung strokes his hair. 

“No. I just. I..came...”

That makes him feel more turned on than it should. Hyojin was sensitive but he’s never been this bad especially when he wasn’t even touching him. 

“Are you sure you can continue?”

Hyojin pouts. “One time won't do me in, you should know.” 

Despite those words he looks like he’ll fall back asleep any minute. Already looking so blissful.

“If you say so...”

Jaeyoung leaves him for a second and searches for lube. He wants to make sure Hyojin will be ok. Coming back to the bed he’s rolled onto his back and is breathing slow. It looks like he has fallen asleep again like this. Holding his legs together he pushes them back. Getting him covered Jaeyoung pushes in fingering him. Hyojin must be restless because he takes them so easily. He sighs in content. Pulling them out almost all the way and pushing back in Jaeyoung watches. 

“Don’t stare.” Hyojin says.

Jaeyoung takes his fingers out and slick himself. Fucking deep into Hyojin, slowly he moves his hips. If he moves faster he fears it’ll all end too fast. Hyojin bites his fist. Jaeyoung has half the mind to move it sway but he doesn’t. Instead he keeps fucking him. It feels like he’s not going to last long after all. Wrapping his hand around Hyojins dick, he strokes him until he comes again. Hyojin moans load and tears slide down his face. Jaeyoung licks at them and kisses him. Pulling out he does the same to himself coming in his hand. Hyojin grabs him as he tries to move away.

“Let me.” 

He doesn’t finish his thought but draws Jaeyoung’s hand to his mouth and licks it clean. Hyojin was really filthy sometimes but he liked it too much. 

Wrapping his arms around his waist they lay in silence for a while.

“So did you find out how many there are?" 

Right, he was supposed to be paying attention to what he found.

“Oh. I lost count.”

Hyojin lays close, right next to him, voice full of amusement again. “Try again next time then." 

‘Next time...'

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting in my drafts for months so i finally tried to revise it and free it! theres also supposed to be a part 3 one day....
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sleepyhyo)


End file.
